PIERCE
by aikocchan
Summary: "Orang terlahir untuk menjadi bahagia, kan?" Based on ONE OK ROCK's "PIERCE", Kanesaki Kentarou, Yagami Ren Euh,... awur-awuran. Gaje. Ngga yakin juga sama ceritanya. Cuma perasaan galau aja sehabis liat foto-foto mereka. Kalo ngga yakin jangan baca. Saya aja ngga yakin nulisnya makanya ngga percaya. Eum... Otanoshinde kudasai...


**Title : _Pierce_  
>Writer : Aihara Izumi<strong>_ (yang sebentar lagi ketemu Mas Honda tertjintahnya di Piala Dunia)**  
><strong>_**Disclaimer :**_** - **_**Kane** sama **Ouji** udah punya agensi dan keluarga masing-masing. Saya yang cuma seorang mahasiswa pemalas ini bisa apa?  
><em>(Bisa ngelaknatin mereka)<em> Oh iya,iya...**  
>-<strong> _**PIERCE**_ itu punya **ONE OK ROCK**  
>- dan <strong>Mas Kengo<strong> itu punya saya! _*dor!* *plakk* *duagh* *dzigh* *kruwes-kruwes*_  
><strong>Theme Song<strong> : Pierce by ONE OK ROCK  
><strong> Mood :<strong>Yeaaay! Hoaam...**  
>Note : <strong>Ini... ngga tau gimana ngejelasinnya... Meleset dari kenyataan, pasti. Boys Love ya, Shonen-ai. Hati-hati. Typo pasti. Geje pasti. **  
>Warning : <strong>Mungkin saya mabok sarden waktu ngetik. Mungkin. Atau mungkin ngelindur gara-gara baru bangun tidur pas ngetik, Bisa jadiiiii . Jadi, maafkanlah kegilaan saya yang sebatas kata dan ngga tau mau mencurahkan perasaan kemana lagi selain menulis. It's all because those damn **OTP FEELINGSSSSS.**...

**Aiko no Maegami:**

Pembaca sekalian, terima kasih sudah mau membuka cerita ini walau cuma sampe maegami, ataupun sampe judul, atau bahkan sampe warning. yang penting ke klik aja itu linknya.

Seperti yang saya bilang di atas ya,... Ini cerita geje. Jadi kalo temen-temen pembaca sudah mulai merasa mual dan hendak muntah, ada baiknya mengikuti resep dokter Oz; jangan lanjut dibaca. Kalo yang penasaran, mangga. asal jangan manggis, ngga musim... *haha lutjuh* Ini murni daydream saya alias ngelindur. Dan kalau ada yang merasa tersinggung atau tak enak hati, muuph eaa... saya cuma mencurahkan hati saya yang terlanjur berkeping-keping...

**BUT STIIL, I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!**

akhir kata, selamat membaca, **Otanoshinde kudasai!**

* * *

><p><strong>-PIERCE-<strong>

_**Here with you, now I am good,**_

_"Sore ini sejuk,"_

Begitu pemikiran pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 28 tahunnya tersebut. Jalanan nampak berkilau, mungkin sinar matahari terpantul sempurna dari bulir salju yang masih bergelimpangan di jalan. Januari baru saja berjalan sepuluh hari. Tapi cuaca sudah menghangat.

Pemanasan global mungkin. Seharusnya masih rintik salju...

Selesai menuntaskan pekerjaan di agensi-nya tadi siang, kini ia mematung tak jauh dari persimpangan jalan yang nampak tak terlalu ramai tersebut.

"Mungkin masih liburan," pikirnya singkat.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Biasanya, jam segini sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Entah mendiskusi-kan promo terbarunya, photosesi, ataupun sekedar menanyakan apa yang sedang **Kimerin**—teman satu acara-nya—lakukan melalui telepon karena saking bosannya menanti tayangan _variety_ yang baru mulai jelang tengah malam tersebut.  
>Namun kali ini, Ren benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dirasanya jadwal kesibukannya agak melonggar seiring ukuran celana yang kedodoran. Mungkin sang manajer kasihan juga dan memberinya waktu senggang ekstra barang menyajikan <em>quality time<em> untuk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin.

Apa ia harus cepat pulang? Bisa jadi.

Tapi apa yang akan dikerjakannya di apartmen kecilnya itu? _Doodling_? Ataukah membuat entri blog tentang dirinya dan tanaman 1 meter yang begitu dicintainya tersebut? Tapi hal itu bisa sambil diketik di jalan—tepisnya.  
>Mungkin hari ini rezeki sang pemuda berjuluk '<em>prince<em>' tersebut untuk mencicipi menu _chiffon blue mint _terbaru keluaran kafe langganannya.

"Mungkin ini ulang tahun untuk diriku sendiri..."

Jarak kafe tersebut terlekat sekitar 5 blok dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Mungkin sebaiknya naik taksi. Namun entah mengapa naluri mungilnya me-_request_ untuk berjalan kaki. Hitung-hitung menikmati kota. Toh, Tokyo sedang tidak terlalu ramai.  
>Kimeru—atau Kimerin, sedang tak bisa menemaninya jalan-jalan seperti biasa. Ada janji yang harus di hadirinya. <strong>Kazuki<strong>? Jangan bercanda. Ia pasti tengah bercumbu dengan kasur di apartementnya semenjak hari ini libur.

"Dasar kalong," cibirnya.

Langkahnya berjalan menapaki sisi kota yang masih terlihat kerlap-kerlip lampu bekas hiasan natal kemarin. Mungkin akan terus dipasang hitung-hitung untuk hiasan malam.

Diaktifkannya ponsel yang sedari tadi ditaruhnya dalam saku jaket sejak ia memasuki kantor agensi.

"Siapa tahu ada _sms_ masuk," pikirnya.

Benar saja, sontak terdengar nada dering pesan masuk dari ponselnya tersebut. Menuju direktori pesan masuk, Ren penasaran dengan _sms_ yang baru saja masuk.  
>Namun sayang sekali, ketika ketiga pesan yang aru saja diterimanya hanyalah berisikan promo <em>sale<em> dan paket _merchandise_ ketika kau membeli suatu arang dengan harga sekian yen. Manyun, Ren menutup kembali ponselnya dan meletakkannya di tempat semula—saku jaket, sembari memandangi kota yang mulai redup karena mendung.

"Mau turun salju, mungkin," gumamnya.

_**_** Still miss you...**_**_

Gumamnya tepat saat sesosok yang dikenalnya berlalu dari arah berlawanannya. Boleh dibilang berpapasan, namun secara cepat.

Menyadarinya, Ren tertegun sejenak. Mungkinkah itu adalah sosok yang dikenalnya. Re seperti mengenal baik orang itu. Tapi siapa? Otaknya mencari-cari profil yang tersimpan di salah satu sudut ingatannya.  
>Sembari mencari jawaban, tubuhnya erbalik menghadap belakang—arah kemana sosok tersebut berlalu. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia kini menghadap orang tadi yang juga sekarang tengah menatapnya.<p>

Saat pandangan mereka bertumbuk, saat itu pula ia mengenali orang—pria tersebut.

"Ou-chan...?"

Orang itu,... orang yang sedang tak ada dalam pikirannya.

"Kane... chan..."

Orang yang sedang tidak ingin ditemuinya...

**_I don't know what I can do_**

"A, _hisashiburi..._" ujarnya mendekat pada sosok Ren yang mematung takjub.  
>"<em>Hisa..bisa...<em>" jawabnya kaku.  
>"Tumben sekali kau terlihat lenggang, sedang tidak sibuk kah?" tanya Kane—<strong>Kanesaki Kentarou<strong>—hangat.  
>Cepat, Ren menggelengkan kepalanya, "baru saja selesai,"<br>Kane nampak mengganggukan kepalanya—kebiasaannya sedari dulu saat ia mengerti sesuatu dengan senyum lebarnya tersebut.

"Kane-chan sendiri?"

Tanya Ren pada pemuda itu, takut-takut pertemuannya kali ini mengganggu hal yang hendak dihadiri teman dekatnya tersebut.

"Aku? Tidak, sedang mengambil libur. Mungkin sampai 2 minggu ke depan," terangnya.  
>"Jadi, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya yang memang agak kurang sopan, namun, hei... Kane-chan, aku penasaran.<br>"Aku baru saja keluar apartemen. Entahlah, tapi aku sedang ingin berjalan-jalan, dan ternyata... bertemu denganmu di sini," terangnya.

Mereka masih memaku di tempat yang sama.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu, mungkin kau tengah hendak melakukan sesuatu, jadi sebaiknya,... Jaa—"

"_Ano_, ..."

Kane mengurungkan lanjutan langkahnya ke arah yang tadi ditujunya, karena lucuran kata dari bibir pemuda yang lebih muda setahun dibawahnya tersebut.

"... Jika kau sedang tidak sibuk,... mungkin, kau ingin pergi bersamaku ke caffe di sebelah sana? Kudengar mereka punya kopi robusta yang enak," promo Ren dengan nada pelan dan ragu—takut-takut yang diterimanya adalah penolakan.

Tersenyum, Kane membalikkan tubuh menghadap pemuda tersebut, "boleh, terima kasih atas tawarannya,"

_**We can't be true**_

"Silahkan _Chiffon Blue_-nya,"

Tersaji dengan manis di hadapan Ren sebentuk kue bolu berwarna biru dengan banyak _whipping cream_ di atasnya dan hiasan daun _mint_ yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke tempat mungil di sisi stasiun ini.

Kalo urusan _cake_, Ren memang biangnya. Bukan masalah membuat, tapi masalah citarasa dan memakan. Melihatnya, Kane tertawa kecil. Tertahan.

"Kenapa, Kane-chan?" tanya Ren menghentikan ayunan garpu untuk memperawani display _cake_ yang terlampau cantik tersebut.  
>"Biasanya cokelat?" tanya Kane balik dengan mengangkat mug kopi hitamnya.<br>"Aku sedang tak ingin makan seberat itu..." adu Ren dengan bibir yang spontan maju—ada keinginan untuk menyantap colekat, namun ia harus mengurangi-nya setelah kemarin memesan se-loyang _choco cake_ dan sekotak besar _assorted chocolate_ untuk malam natal-nya, "... takut diabetes," paparnya polos.

Mendengarnya, Kane tertawa, "kau memang tak berubah sedari dulu,"

Ada kerut tipis di dahi Ren saat mendengarnya, "maksudmu masih _tembem_?"  
>Meledak lagi tawa pemuda bertubuh lebih besar darinya tersebut.<br>Lama tak mendengar tawa yang se-bebas ini,...

"Ah, lihat, Ou-chan..." Kane melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, "salju mulai turun,"

Menatap fokus yang sama, Ren mendapati butiran-butiran salju mulai turun dari langit.

"Salju lagi,..."

**満たされる事なく二人の距離**  
><em>jarak kita berdua yang takkan terpenuhi...<em>

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Tak terasa malam sudah tiba dengan matahari yang sedari tadi tertidur di ufuk barat.

"_Nee_, Ou-chan..."  
>"Hm?" Ouji mengalihkan pandangannya dari struk pembelian <em>cake<em> yang tengah dipegangnya—barang untuk melihat seberapa harga kopi hitam di sini, kalau-kalau ia butuh beli bakal begadang di agensi kalo pulang larut dari kantor _niconico_.  
>"... terima kasih untuk hari ini," ucapnya.<p>

Ada desiran aneh dalam pembuluh darahnya. Hatinya menghangat karena ucapan tersebut, "mengapa kau yang berterima kasih? Seharusnya aku, karena _memintamu_ menemaniku ke sini," jelas Ren.  
>Kane mengedikkan bahunya, "entahlah, aku merasa perlu berterima kasih padamu," senyumnya.<p>

Ren menggelengkan kepala dengan sebuah kurva manis yang melengkung menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sama-sama,..."

**縮まっていく度切ない…**  
><em>dan rasa sakit saat kau semakin dekat padaku...<em>

"Kau pulang ke arah mana?" tanya Ren.

Seperti biasa, jika hendak berpisah, salah satu dari mereka pasti akan menanyakan hal demikian.

"Aku searah dengan apartemen-mu kok. Sebaiknya, kita pulang bersama saja. _Dou?_" tawar Kanesaki.  
>Terdengar tak terlalu buruk, "boleh. Naik taksi? Kereta?"<p>

"Bagaimana kau kita berjalan kaki saja?"

**溢れ出した想いつのるだけで  
><strong>_Perasaan yang meluap itu pun bangkit...  
><em>

"Yap! Ini apartemenku, sepertinya, kita berpisah di sini,..." Ren meloncat tepat di depan tangga utama tempat pintu masuk apartement mungilnya yang berada di lantai 2.

Salju masih turun membasahi Tokyo.

Kane mengangguk, "tapi sebelumnya,..." tiba-tiba Kane mengucapkan sesuatu yang digantungnya begitu saja saat ia merogoh sesuatu dari balik jaket tebalnya.

Ren menatapnya heran.

Hari ini cukup membuat perasaannya diaduk-aduk. Tentang pertemuan yang tiba-tiba, tiba-tiba duduk di caffe berdua, lalu mengobrol seperti tak pernah ada hal yang salah diantara keduanya. Nampak berdua menutupi luka hati masing-masing yang mungkin menyebabkan canggung nantinya.

"Ini, maaf aku baru memberikannya sekarang,..."

Terjulur sebuah benda yang terbungkus kertas cokelat yang kusut, dan berantakkan. Nampak sudah lama sekali disimpan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ren... maaf, aku baru memberikannya sekarang,"

Ada perasaan yang tak bernama, yang merayap dalam dadanya ketika pemuda tersebut memanggil nama kecilnya. Ragu, tangannya terulur untuk menerima bungkusan yang diangsurkan Kanesaki padanya.

"Bungkusannya sudah terlihat jelek, maaf ya. Tapi, ku yakin isi-nya masih sehat," jelas Kanesaki gugup.

"_Sehat? Apa ia memberikanku anak ayam? Atau anak anjing? Apapun itu semoga ia tidak mati,..."_ rapal Ren dalam hati.

Lalu Salju pun turun deras dengan hembus angin kencang.

**_It's hard for me to say_  
><strong>

Spontan, berdua merekatkan jaketnya masing-masing.

"Kane-chan, sebaiknya kau masuk sekarang. Perjalananmu masih lumayan jauh, kubuatkan kau sup hangat di dalam nanti," tawar Ren seraya membuka jalan masuk ke apartemen nya.  
>"Bolehkah?" Kane malah menujuk dirinya sendiri.<br>"Ayolah, kau ini seperti baru kenal saja denganku,"

_**Cause we, we can't see how It's gonna end...**  
><em>

"Ini handuk untuk rambutmu,"

Kane menerima-nya setelah menggantungkan mantel di kastop balik pintu,"

"Aku akan memanaskan air dulu. Kau mau ku buatkan sup?" tawar Ren dari balik tembok dapurnya.  
>"Sudah tidak usah repot," pinta Kane dari sofa ruang tengah yang kini didudukinya.<p>

Mengusap-usap rambut nya yang cuma sebatas tengkuk, Kane memperhatikan ruangan 3x2 ini secara menyeluruh. Tetap sama, tak ada yang berubah semenjak terakhir kalinya ia datang ke sini.

"_Kapan itu ya?"_

Kane memncoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia datang kemari. Setengah tahun lalu? Setahun yang lalu? Atau satu setengah tahun yang lalu? Entahlah... sepertinya sudah lama sekali, sampai ia tak bisa mengingat persis.

"Hai', _douzo_..."

Tanpa disadarinya, Ren datang menyuguhkan secangkir teh hangat di hadapannya, "jangan sungkan, mentang-mentang lama tak berkunjung ke sini," sindir Ren sembari menghirup aroma teh yang sama dengannya. Disesapnya sejenak sembari mendesah bahagia.

"Lama aku tak meminum teh enak ini," curcol-nya.

Lalu keadaan menjadi sunyi. Ada atmosfir aneh yang melingkupi keduanya di ruang tertutup ini.

**もしもこのまま君を忘れる事ができたら**  
><em>Andai saja ku bisa melupakan tentangmu saat ini...<em>

"Ah, Kane-chan, bolehkah ku buka hadiahnya?" binarnya mencairkan suasana—juga takut kalau memang berisi makhluk hidup dalam hadiah itu ia pasti akan mati karena kehabisan nafas gegara Ren telat membukanya.

Kane tersenyum dari balik cangkir yang tengah ia hisap aroma-nya.

Bungkusannya nampak sederhana. Jelek malah kalo mau jujur. Tambalan solatip sana-sini yang nampak tak _becus_ dan lipatan-lipatan kertas yang terkesan lusuh, membuat hadiah ini nampak macam buntelan koran bekas.

"_Jahatnya aku,"_ tuduh Ren pada diri sendiri atas semua cercaan yang dipikirkannya sedari tadi.

Dirobeknya helai demi helai.

_"Masa bodoh, sudah jelek ini,"_ pikirnya.

Nampak sebuah benda berbulu lembut begitu selesainya ia menelanjangi isi bungkusan tersebut. Diambilnya dan diamatinya seksama. Macam sesuatu yang pernah dimilikinya...

"Kento bilang, _slipper_ panda-mu sudah rusak. Maka itu, aku ingin menggantikannya dengan yang baru," jelas Kane seselesainya ia meneguk teh.  
>"Kane-chan...?" Ren lagi-lagi menatap tak percaya pada pemuda yang tengah duduk di sofa tersebut.<br>"Maaf ya, sudah sedari lama aku ingin memberikannya padamu. Namun, baru sekarang baru bisa kuberikan..." tatapannya menjadi sangat sayu.  
>"Kau membawanya kemanapun kau pergi?" Ren mendekap <em>slipper<em> panda tersebut.

Hanya tawa sejenak yang diberikannya. Sebelum akhirnya suasana menjadi sangat sunyi. Lagi.  
>Temaram lampu jalanan menerobos celah jendela yang belum ditutup dengan curtain. Membuat bayangan kedua orang ini bisu.<br>Sesaat, terdengar tarikan nafas Kane yang terkesan berat. Pandangannya mengadah pada sisi jendela yang lain, melemparkannya ke luar ruangan. Mengawang.

Ada raut kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Maafkan aku, Ren..."

**なんて思えば思うほどに  
><strong> _mengapa, semakin kupikirkan..._

"Untuk apa, Kane-chan...?"  
>"Kau pasti merasa tak nyaman dengan pemberitaan itu,..."<p>

Tepat dengan apa yang dirasakannya, Ren terdiam. Mungkin wartawan tidak terlalu menanggapi-nya. Namun _inbox_ dan _fan massage_ Ren mendadak penuh setelah turunnya berita tersebut di tabloid-tabloid yang bahkan ia sendiri tak mau melihatnya. Memang tak terlalu ditanggapinya. Namun...

Terlalu sakit.

Namun rasa sakit itu tak sebanding jika Kane, secara pribadi meminta maaf kepadanya.

Lebih sakit...

Ditaruhnya benda pemberian sang _emperor_ tersebut. Segera Ren beranjak menuju sofa yang ada dibelakangnya. Tanpa permisi lagi, didekapnya pria tersebut. Dalam diam.  
>Bahunya terasa lebih lebar dari yang terakhir diingatnya. Aroma tubuhnya... hal yang sudah lama sekali tak dirasakannya. Yang lama sekali tak dihirupnya setiapkali bertemu dalam <em>event<em>. Semenjak pemberitaan itu. Ada bau citrus yang mengalir di sela-sela rambut lurusnya. Aroma shampo kesukaan Kane yang tak pernah bisa diprotes-nya walau memenuhi seisi ruang ganti saat pria itu datang setelah selesai keramas.

Tak berapa lama, dirasakannya tangan Kane melingkupi pinggang mungilnya. Membalas peluk dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka lebih erat. Tarikan nafasnya terasa pada lipatan lehernya. Menyesap penuh sedih.

"Tidak seharusnya semua ini terjadi..."

Ren melepas peluknya. Tangannya tersampir pada kedua bahu Kane. Menatapnya dengan senyum tipis, disibaknya poni panjang khas laki-laki kelahiran Yamaguchi tersebut.

"Tak usah meminta maaf,..." ujarnya berbisik, "aku baik-baik saja,"

Kanesaki masih terdiam dalam bisu.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu sepenuhnya," matanya yang berujung sipit tersebut menatap iris gelap yang kini memiliki kantung mata didekatnya, "mungkin jalannya memang harus seperti ini, tinggal kau yang mencari bahagia,..." senyumnya tersimpul manis. Meski dengan tatap nanar yang diberikan Ren padanya.

Kane masih diam tak menatap pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Kau ingat lagu yang pernah kita nyanyikan bersama?" kali ini pemuda berparas lembut tersebut tersenyum jenaka.

Mau tak mau Kane menyerah dari jendela yang ditatapinya dan beralih padanya.

"Karena orang terlahir untuk menjadi bahagia kan?"

**_I shouldn't be in your heart..._  
><strong>

Ren berjarak sejenak. Duduk di sisi pria itu sembari menatap kedua cangkir mereka yang mendingin, walau masih tersisa sedikit teh di dalamnya.

"Ou-chan..."  
>"Ya...?" Ouji menoleh dari mug keramik tersebut.<br>"Terima kasih..."  
>"Maka itu jangan bersedih lagi," gemas, dicubitnya ujung hidung fukubucho-nya ini, "<em>papa desu kara ne<em>?"  
>"Ou-chan <em>ga mama de<em>,"

_**Either the time we have spent.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aiko no Atogami:<strong>

Dekitaaa-!

Akhirnya selesai juga fic yang ditulis seharian ini.  
>Sorry, FEELINGS yang afuredasu dari semalem ini tomaranai (apasih?)<br>Kelar satu fic ini, dikarenakan kemarin terlalu banyak Fangirl Squealing tentang KaneOuji. Dan emang udah dari lama pengen banget nulis KaneOuji lagi di  
>FF .net . Dan baru bisa saat <em>season<em> **'_kuliah is killing me' season_ 3** tamat. _Fyuuh._

Mau komentar apa tentang fic ini? Hm... Kalo temen-temen cari lirik lagu '_**Pierce**_' di web manapun, lirik lagu ini belum selesai. Karena ceritanya pun terpaksa saya potong di sini. Soalnya, potongan cerita yang cuma sejempil itu, bahayanya minta ampun. Nah, daripada enggak enak juga sama fans yang lain, mending di cut sampe sini aja. untuk versi** UNRATED-**nya saya simpan cantik di dokumen pdf yang boleh diminta kalo siap muntah. nanti saya kirim gratis tanpa ongkir. -plakk!

**Dedicated to:**

- **Mama Ouji** yang tegar ya mak, anak-anak Rikkai butuh kamu /plakk

- **Fans KaneOuji**,... yah... yang tau beritanya,... yang tabah aja ya... saya juga hancur kok.

- **Untuk hati saya yang hancur**... Kenapa kalo punya OTP, salah satunya pasti punya pasangan lain... **WHY GOD?! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!** (_you did everyhting wrong, dude_)

Err... Dengan sepenuh kewarasan saya...

**-aiko**


End file.
